


Father and daughter

by Charlotte_McGonagall



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Pre-Day of the Doctor, UNIT
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_McGonagall/pseuds/Charlotte_McGonagall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Osgood, finito il suo primo giorno di lavoro alla UNIT, è stupita e felice di trovare suo padre, ex sergente e consulente scientifico della UNIT, ad aspettarla.<br/>Un po' di flangst per voi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father and daughter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SakiJune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakiJune/gifts).



> Dunque, con ordine:  
> \- Sì, Tom Osgood esiste davvero. È apparso nel serial di Three The Daemons e in cinque romanzi, più una breve apparizione in un racconto.  
> \- Non è mai stato stabilito ufficialmente, ma nel mio headcanon lui è il padre della "nostra" Osgood della serie moderna. Di sicuro è stato una fonte di ispirazione per lei, hanno persino gli stessi occhiali.  
> \- John e Carol, sono il Sergente John Benton e il Caporale Carol Bell. Entrambi hanno lavorato insieme a Tom alla UNIT e entrambi dovrebbero essere già morti all'epoca di questa storia.  
> \- Karen è il nome che do abitualmente a Osgood nelle mie fanfiction.  
> \- Malcolm è il dottor Malcolm Taylor, lo scienziato apparso nell'episodio speciale Il pianeta dei morti e nominato in Day of the Doctor.
> 
> Ieri, come saprete, era la festa del papà, e ho sentito il bisogno di scrivere questa fic.  
> Spero che vi piacerà.

Teneva le mani in tasca e si guardava attorno, con l'aria speranzosa e irrequieta di chi aspetta qualcuno.  
Karen lo vide pochi istanti prima che lui la notasse e vide un ampio sorriso distendersi sul suo viso.  
Sorrise a sua volta e corse incontro a suo padre, con lo stesso entusiasmo di quando, da piccola, gli correva tra le braccia all'uscita da scuola.  
Non si aspettava di vederlo lì, davanti alla Torre di Londra.  
"Papà, cosa ci fai qui?".  
"Sono venuto a prendere la mia bambina per portarla a festeggiare dopo il suo primo giorno di lavoro," disse Tom Osgood, con un bagliore di orgoglio negli occhi.  
La abbracciò e le baciò la fronte. "Devi raccontarmi tutto," aggiunse, "nei limiti dell'Atto Ufficiale di Segretezza, naturalmente".  
Lei rise.  
"Tu non dovresti nemmeno sapere che lavoro qui," lo schernì lei, "la posizione di questa base dovrebbe essere top secret".  
Lui scosse la testa. "Ho lei mie fonti, lo sai. A proposito, hai salutato Malcolm da parte mia?".  
"Naturalmente," rispose lei. "Continuava a ripetere quanto sia stato onorato ad aver lavorato con te". Stavolta era lei ad avere un profondo orgoglio dipinto in volto.  
Tom sorrise con aria nostalgica. I suoi anni di lavoro alla UNIT, dapprima come soldato e poi come consulente scientifico, erano stati complicati, difficili e meravigliosi allo stesso tempo. "Caro, vecchio Malcolm," sospirò, con una nota di affetto nella voce, "non la smette più di parlare, vero?".

*

Mentre cenavano insieme, Tom pensò a quanto fosse stato strano il destino.  
Non avrebbe mai immaginato che uno dei suoi figli avrebbe lavorato per la UNIT un giorno, ma, ora che vedeva la gioia negli occhi di Karen, capiva che era giusto così.  
Più la guardava, più rivedeva in lei se stesso alla sua età, insicura e ansiosa di rendersi utile, seppure infinitamente più brillante di lui.  
Lo aveva sempre reso orgoglioso e ora più che mai.  
Era cresciuta troppo in fretta, la sua bambina, ed era diventata una donna senza che lui riuscisse a stare al passo.  
Possibile che fosse passato tutto quel tempo? Possibile che la sua Karen stesse lavorando per la "bambina" del Brigadiere, che ormai era una donna matura che aveva ereditato il carisma dal padre? Pensò a cosa avrebbe detto il vecchio Alistair Gordon Lethbridge Stewart se avesse potuto vedere le loro figlie lavorare insieme per quella nuova UNIT. Poi pensò a John Benton e Carol Bell e per un attimo si rabbuiò.

Era splendido vederle Karen ridere ed entusiasmarsi, mentre parlava del suo nuovo lavoro alla UNIT, davanti al suo piatto di fish and chips, ma questo allo stesso tempo lo spaventava.  
C'era troppa innocenza negli occhi di Karen, troppo idealismo, troppa speranza.  
Avrebbe voluto prenderla per mano e riportarla a casa, come quando era piccola, tenerla accanto a sé, poterla proteggere dai pericoli che avrebbe incontrato, ma non poteva fermarla, né avrebbe voluto, in fondo.

*

Tom la aiutò a scendere dal taxi, davanti al palazzo nel quale abitava.  
"Buonanotte, tesoro," disse Tom.  
Lei lo abbracciò.  
"Buonanotte, papà," disse.

Karen aveva sempre adorato suo padre,  
Lui era il suo mentore, il suo modello, lui le aveva trasmesso l'amore per la scienza e la curiosità verso l'insolito.  
Aveva sempre guardato a lui come ad un modello forte e carismatico, ignorando quanto in realtà fossero simili.  
Era immensamente fiera di essere sua figlia e, ogni volta che qualcuno, al lavoro, le avesse chiesto se era imparentata con quel Tom Osgood che lavorava per la UNIT, avrebbe sempre confermato con estremo orgoglio.

"Ti voglio bene, papà".


End file.
